acta est fabula
by losing you
Summary: plaudite! ; soriku, akuroku


_**acta est fabula, plaudite! **_  
_**  
**_

There are traces of stardust in the sand you walk upon, holding his hand so tightly you can feel him cringe. You're looking out into the horizon, and your toes are touching the cold water with slight hesitation. You feel the reluctance flooding through your legs, to your spine, to the prickly hairs on the back of your neck, to your fingertips, and you look to see if he feel the same, and wonder if it's obvious that you're worried, because he looks perfectly fine- with his silver hair blowing in the ocean air with such haste and quality that you wonder, as you wander into the cool, clear blue, if it had been choreographed in such a way to flow so elegantly and with such talent-- you wish yours was the same, but you're euphoric you get to see it in any case. You want to touch it, to experience whatever makes it dance the way it does.

You turn your head back, whispering something you remembered from latin into the air that you don't remember the meaning for, and he asks you what you said, in such a voice it reminds you instantly.

"_Acta est fabula. _It means 'the play is over'." You push back the spike that has fallen from behind your ear into your face, as the wind gets stronger, and his hair isn't dancing anymore, it's flying. It's running. It _knows_.

It_knows_ that you're losing, that you're giving up and letting the worst of you win. It knows and he _knows_ this isn't right of you, but he's going in anyway because he_lovesyoulovesyoulovesyou_ so much that if you go, he'll go, too.

So you go. You're nearly at your knees, now, and you're going deeper, deeper, _deeper_ and you can't stop thinking about the stardust and _acta est fabula, acta est fabula_ because it's over, and the only thing keeping your head up is the fact that your walking on stars (and you're holding hands with one as well) as you go deeper, deeper, _deeper_ and it gets darker, darker, _darker_. It's nearly nighttime, now, and it's at your waste. You feel something- someone deep inside of you, digging away at your exterior, your interior burned and warned over and over.

You wonder if you've just flashed blonde, because you goddamn well know that Riku's just flashed crimson, with green eyes that make the both of you melt as he calls you his star, for the millisecond he's there. "Did you hear me?" Silver asks, red burning his heart elegantly. You think you hear a hint of his older voice, and part of you swoons.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me, So(_Roxas_)ra?" You blink, and shake your head and stops in the spot he does, grabbing his waste as he takes you at your elbows. He leans down to level his eyes. "You're my _star_, and I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

He kisses you chastely, softly, and notice his lips are salty now that the water's past your midsection, and is on it's way up to your chest. You wonder where the waves have gone to, why they aren't taking you under and over and separating you fluidly. "I love you too, Riku."

And you go deeper, darker, _further_ into the sunset, into the night time with your star in your hands as you strategically step over crabs unseen with your bare feet in such a fashion that takes _two lifetimes _on the beach to master, but somehow you've both got that covered.

You're deeper, now, and the moon's high and you're walking slower, slower, slower still until it's your chin, and your lips in the water, and he kisses you again and promises empty promises as you keep walking, your salty tears falling into the salty water below.

And suddenly you're all in, and the two of you are twisting and turning into each other and you're swallowing water and breathing it in. You know he's watching you and you intertwine your fingers with his (even though he seems to be drifting away-- he promised he'd never leave) and swallow and breathe, and you do it over and over and over again, until it's getting darker, and darker, and _darker_ than you've ever seen before and you exhale it again, the words echoing in your head over, and over, and over because your play is over, and you're falling and drowning and, even though there are two of you all together, you feel _lost_, and _alone_, more so than you've ever thought before.

Now the only star that's left is fading away, and you feel one final impact between lips as you both strain to open your eyes to see each other again. He flashes crimson, and you almost feel your eyes lighten a little into that ice-blue you always imagine, and another few words have fallen into your thoughts. 'I'll see you in the next life,' he mouths, as you smile and kiss him again, holding on for dear life as the only star you have ever really called your own is fading away.

**acta est fabula, plaudite! ****  
**

* * *

okaylikebasically.

this is really weird.

acta est fabula, plaudite! is latin for the play is over, applaud!

you're lucky I didn't pick the one about corn, is all I can say.

reviews are love :)

(eeeeeh, i really wish I had the patience to work on this more, the flow is a bit off. ah, well.)


End file.
